marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Andre Compton
|gender = Male |DOD = December 2017Runaways: 1.07: RefractionRunaways: 1.09: DoomsdayRunaways: 1.02: Rewind |affiliation = Crips |tv series = Runaways (2 episodes) |actor = Nathan Davis Jr. |status = Deceased}} Andre Compton was a member of the Crips. He was wounded during the Kidnapping of Alex Wilder, which Geoffrey Wilder used to bring him to PRIDE so that Compton could be sacrificed in order to restore Jonah. Biography Confrontation with Geoffrey Wilder ]] As a member of the Crips, Andre Compton took part to an assault led by Darius Davis in order to take over the PRIDE Construction Site managed by Geoffrey Wilder Construction Inc. so that Geoffrey Wilder would come and confront the gang. When Wilder arrived, Compton searched him and confiscated his phone, pretending that they did not want the negotiation to be recorded. Compton then watched the argument between Davis and Wilder, secretly hacking Wilder's phone. The Crips then let Wilder go after he threatened to destroy Davis and the Crips. Compton got in a car with Davis and announced that he had successfully downloaded the data from Wilder's phone, enabling Compton to track him down and monitor his activities. Kidnapping of Alex Wilder ]] Compton assisted Darius Davis when the Crips attempted to kidnap Alex Wilder in order to blackmail his father Geoffrey. At first, Compton accompanied Davis and Wilder to Nana B's Residence, where Davis explained to Alex how he had served a jail sentence for a crime Geoffrey had perpetrated. They then went to a park, waiting for Geoffrey to come with 1,000,000 dollars in exchange for Alex. While they waited, Compton explained to Alex how he had hacked into Geoffrey's phone to find him. However, Geoffrey arrived with a couple of LAPD officers, which led to a gunfight with the Crips. Compton aimed at Geoffrey with his gun, but he was shot from behind in the shoulder by Alex, who had stolen a gun from Geoffrey. Compton fell on the ground and Geoffrey leaned on him, only to be distracted as Davis had taken Alex hostage once again.Runaways: 1.05: Kingdom Sacrificed by PRIDE]] Still heavily wounded and bleeding, Compton remained with Geoffrey Wilder, who put him in his car. As Alex Wilder returned since he had been rescued by the Runaways, Compton begged him for help and Alex gave him his jacket so he could pressure the wound. Geoffrey then ordered Alex to leave as Compton was taken to the Church of Gibborim Executive Office. There, the gathered members of PRIDE pretended that they would heal him, while they actually sacrificed him in order to restore Jonah. Post-Mortem Although Compton's sacrifice enabled Jonah to be revived, the fact that he had been wounded immediately before the ritual was not without consequences. Indeed, Jonah was only able to use his powers once during a confrontation against the Runaways before his body once again began to decay due to Compton's living energy being insufficient to sustain such a use of Jonah's Gibborim related powers, forcing Jonah to ask Victor Stein to build a new Dematerialization Box.Runaways: 2.01: Gimmie Shelter Personality As a member of the Crips, Andre Compton was not afraid of committing various felonies in order to survive. He was aware that given his origins, he would not have as much opportunities to progress in life as the likes of Alex Wilder, meaning that he had to struggle and fight in the illegality so that he could become someone important. Compton thought that the wealthy people of Los Angeles were prone to despise those of poorest extraction, despite the fact that they could be as skilled as anyone else. Abilities *'Hacker': Andre Compton had the knowledge and equipment to hack into Geoffrey Wilder's WizPhone, which later enabled the Crips to locate Alex Wilder and kidnap him. Equipment *' ': During the assault on the PRIDE Construction Site and the Kidnapping of Alex Wilder, Compton used a submachine gun. Relationships Allies *Crips **Darius Davis † - Leader *Tamar *Livvie Enemies *Alex Wilder - Attempted Killer *PRIDE - Killers **Geoffrey Wilder - Kidnapper **Catherine Wilder † **Leslie Dean **Robert Minoru † **Tina Minoru **Stacey Yorkes **Dale Yorkes **Victor Stein **Janet Stein † Appearances In chronological order: *''Runaways'' **''Season One'' ***''Rewind'' ***''Kingdom'' ***''Doomsday'' (mentioned) **''Season Two'' ***''Gimmie Shelter'' (mentioned) Gallery Crips.jpg Crips-Alex-RW105-00154.png Crips (Runaways S1 BTS).jpg|BTS References Category:Runaways (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Criminals Category:Crips Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Leslie Dean Category:Characters Killed by Geoffrey Wilder Category:Characters Killed by Catherine Wilder Category:Characters Killed by Victor Stein Category:Characters Killed by Janet Stein Category:Characters Killed by Tina Minoru Category:Characters Killed by Robert Minoru Category:Characters Killed by Stacey Yorkes Category:Characters Killed by Dale Yorkes